The Enduring Darkness
by Maisie Mouse
Summary: The Enduring Darkness covers a time period in the vampire assassin, Ashley, long life. Join Ashley as she takes on a journey to discover who would want her dead... or more dead after an attempted assassination by a bunch of amateurs! You never know, she may even find love on the way!


Chapter one

**Some other things that are important to know about me, other than the fact that I appear as 15 year old normal, human teenager. I am actually an assassin from the time of ancient Greece. I'm a vampire, a blood drinker, an ageless fiend, a creature of the night…**

I lay in my bed, my body in a coma-like sleep; my mind in a hyper-active state. There was a loud crash and I was jolted awake to hear the bickering immediately across the room from me.

"Shhh! You're going to wake her up!"

"Sorry! Jeesh, calm down! This chic is a vamp!"

"Yeah, they totally sleep like the dead!"

I kept my eyes squeezed tightly shut, hoping that the intruders would still believe that I was asleep. I listened to the voices and the footsteps, drawing ever nearer, wishing that they would just go away.

"Dude, move to her _other_ side. Slowly! Hey- watch it!"

There was another crash and I couldn't stop my body from giving a jolt of surprise. Obviously, my unconscious body was under observation, so the strangers in my room were now aware that I was fully awake. I heard three pairs of feet rushing towards my still unmoving body. I really hate that I have to do this, but it is necessary.

At the absolute last possible second before the shovel plummeted towards my throat, I rolled over to face my oncoming attackers, and extended my legs towards the figure with the sharp ended shovel to send him crashing into the wall opposite my bed. By the time the person that I had kicked into the wall had even fallen to the ground, I was on my feet, standing atop my bed, ready to lunge at the second oncoming attacker; who, unlucky enough for them, I kicked square in the chest. I'm pretty sure that I cracked at least two ribs, if not snapped them completely in two and knocking this smaller guy unconscious. Now that was two down with one to go.

As the third came at me I lunged at the solid mass of muscle that was his chest and sent him and myself tumbling to the ground. I straddled his chest with my legs before his tiny mind even began to comprehend working. I head-butted him in his pretty face, hearing the bones in his nose crunch. I grabbed for one of his thick trunk- like arms, twisting it sharply, snapping his bones. He screamed in pain, and I shuddered at the sound. Call me sick but I love it.

He was struggling under my body from the pain of his broken arm and my weight on his chest when I grabbed his face in both of my hands and kissed him on the mouth, long and hard, making breathing almost impossible and pushing him to the point of near suffocation. He struggled and gasped in surprise into my mouth, breathing in a light dose of my Poison, his pushing at my shoulder became weaker and weaker but his uninjured arm remained at the base of my throat, still pushing me back. His struggling frustrated me and excited me, so I sank my teeth into his broken arm shoulder and as soon as I got my Poison soaked fangs into his flesh, there was an intense and instantaneous reaction on his part. He grabbed at my shoulders now, pulling me down to him. I let him and grabbed his broken arm, pulling it behind my back, all the while never breaking our kiss. I extended my fangs and pierced his skin, lightly biting his lower lip. When he drew blood, all his own memories left his body and became my own, he now wrapped his uninjured arm around my back, pulling me as close as possible to him and thrusted his hips at me. His mind offered me no resistance; his adrenaline aiding my Poison's circulating flow around his body.

His name is Trent.

"Oh! Trent!" I moaned into him. I ran my body almost the whole length of his and I started to suckle harder on his lip and covering his mouth with the rest of mine, the blood running from his nose making it difficult for him to breathe. Trent's heart was struggling to keep up from the lack of oxygen, and he was trying to pull his head away to catch his breathe. I could feel and hear his pulse; its irregular beat satisfying and exciting me. I released my hold on his lip and let our tongues dance and our bodies writhe. Trent was short and stocky, with broad shoulders, making stretching out easy. His blood flowed slower and thicker as I wound my arms and legs around his body as if to try and squeeze it out of him, constricting his chest like a Boa as I encircled my arms about his giant torso. I felt his body go limp and felt his grip around my body loosen as the lack of air had caused him to faint.

He was had almost suffocated when I finally moved my mouth from his and let him gasp oxygen and regain consciousness for no more than a few seconds before I was kissing a line down to the thin, soft, slick skin of his neck, making for his jugular then his breath started to come fast; he pulled at my shirt with one big hand. If anyone had of seen us then they could have mistaken us for teen lovers and not as a vampire and her victim. I stopped, lifted my head and rested my chin on his chest and lacing my fingers though his unbroken ones and gazed into his eyes as might his actual lover (whom now was cleared from his memory). He was tense with want; I could almost feel his lust pouring off of him. He could feel mine too, except we were experiencing different types. I flashed a secret smile, sliding my free hand into his hair and pulled his face once again to mine, this time allowing him air, until his heart was racing in his chest (**_God bless, he is very young_**!) then I retraced the beeline with kisses to his jugular.

He moved against me pulling my body tighter to his, kissing the side of my face and ear, making it so easy. I drew my tongue across his neck and he shivered, heart still pounding, his own hand now in my hair.

I let the suspense draw out, he was breathing heavily in my ear with anticipation. Perfect. I let the nanoseconds draw out as my lips were again at his throat and once again, I slid my lips back from my teeth and bared my fangs and sinking them deep into a main artery.

I felt his body arch beneath mine in an extreme jolt of pleasure. Involuntarily, my eyes rolled back into my head and closed as our very life forces became linked. I drank and drank, all the time my victim was lying almost motionless, already beyond his peak. He lay there, occasionally groaning and shuddering, semi-conscious. I drank until I was full and overindulged myself. He was too weak to move. I slid my hand down to the waist band of his jeans and groped in his pockets, feeling for his phone. Excellent, it was a Nokia. I smashed it into the side of his head and for the second time today, I was the cause of someone blacking out.

**You see, most of my surviving family have either been to jail, are in jail or on the run from the most feared of all criminal gangs in the world. So, when your family is pretty famous, (not necessarily in a good way) and have a lot of enemies that want them dead, you should probably look into a few martial art genres. I am 15 although I have been on this earth for way longer, my name is Ashley, (Ash for short) and I myself are the best female assassin currently alive (or undead) in the world. The only people, supposedly, that know I'm even alive are in my inner circle, mostly everyone that ever knew me think that I am dead. Proper dead.**

The big guy on the ground was stirring; I pulled all five inches of my silver dagger from under my mattress then put my face close to his then hoisting him up so his back was against the wall. I pressed my dagger firmly against his throat where I could feel his pulse pounding beneath my blade, making it vibrate slightly. When he opened his eyes, he looked confused, and then scared when my face registered so close to his. There will be no nice, touchy- feely of any kind with this one.

"Who sent you?" I said, and pressed the blade hard into his throat, just enough to draw blood; showing him I mean business. Good. I was up for a challenge. No more Miss Nice Vampire. He swallowed, realising that his life would soon be ended.

"I won't ever tell!" his teeth were chattering and he was shaking

"WHO SENT YOU?!" I hissed through my teeth, now removing my dagger from his throat and placing the tip right over his heart and my nose a mere inch from his. He just shook his head, making no noise save a low whimper warbling in his throat. Again, I moved my dagger, this time to his wrist. There I swiftly sliced two shallow gashes, causing his blood to spray into the air. I growled and with lightning speed, pulled his arm towards my face, forcing it to my mouth I bit down right on an artery and started draining his blood and his very life force. I could hear his heart working double time, until its beat started to grow fainter and fainter. My magic was working; my poison was in his system. His mind would now be too weak to resist my Pressure. I pulled away, and pressed my hand over his wound. Looking into his scared eyes knowing how he would see me. I forced my way into his head, and spoke into his mind, causing him to jump, (just as I had done as him and his pals had come crashing into my room.)

"Who sent you?" I could feel his will draining now, he was strong spirited but this wouldn't take me long, all his resistance fading away. He had entered a weak hypnotic state, he would tell me anything. I looked for his memories, when I found them it wouldn't take me too long to found out who had wanted me gone for good from this earth. Searching, searching… in my minds eye I saw a little boy, possibly his son, a young woman, maybe his wife, and then a guy that looked a little older than him but had a familiar face… all of a sudden, I was ripped out of his mind as he began to resist, and scream.

"NO! I would rather die than betray-" he never got to finish his last sentence. I used the handle of my dagger to bash the side of his head. He stopped moving almost immediately, but he wasn't dead. I slashed my own wrist and put it to his mouth letting my own blood spray into his mouth. The small laceration that I had made on his throat was still steadily bleeding. I couldn't resist the temptation; I drank most of his remaining lifeblood.

*I hope this isn't too graphic, I appreciate your feedback (Positive or negative) :-) Thanks xoxoxox *


End file.
